


Starsky & Hutch drabble collection

by Garonne



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Me and Thee 100 Drabble comm on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge 242: Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Mixture of slash and gen.

Starsky pulled up to the curb in a squeal of brakes.

"Home at last."

Hutch shot him a provocative look. "Okay, so we've got a 505a, and... yep, a 586 as well."

Starsky's jaw dropped.

"A 505a? Reckless driving? I'm rushing you home to throw you into bed and you call it reckless driving? And a 586?"

"You're parked against the direction of traffic."

Hutch watched him splutter, needing the comic relief.

He could still see the gun trained on Starsky, and he didn't want to think about how close he'd come this afternoon to calling in a 187 - homicide.


	2. Challenge 243: Is the glass half empty or half full?

"She stood me up, Starsky."

Starsky stepped back to let Hutch into the apartment, trying to remember who 'she' was. Linda, wasn't it?

"Hey, maybe she just got delayed at work."

"She teaches school, Starsky, and it's half seven on a Saturday night."

"Well, maybe she just couldn't find you in the crowd, and ended up going home. I bet if you phone her now -- " He nudged the telephone towards Hutch.

Hutch growled at him.

Starsky decided that what Hutch needed was to get drunk. He headed for the fridge, throwing another encouraging comment over his shoulder.

"You know what, it's probably for the best. Tomorrow you'll meet an even nicer girl, and - "

"Would you stop with the optimism? I didn't come here to be cheered up."

Starsky turned just in time to catch the full force of Hutch's glare.

"That's a very poor attitude you got there, Hutch. You gotta remember the glass is half full, buddy."

He thought Hutch was going to strangle him.

"The glass is half – ? I’ll give you ‘glass half full’!"

Starsky stepped back, holding up two beer cans as a protective shield.

"Okay, okay. Tonight let's just drink directly out of the can instead."


End file.
